lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roar of the Elders
Stupid This roar of the elders stuff is so stupid. The great kings of past should stay what they were meant to be -- spirits in the stars who can communicate non verbally with only a select few individuals. Scar being a lion guard is dumb because there's NO WAY Mufasa would've shrugged at the murder of the other lion guard, unless scar covered it up somehow. Even so, if Scar wanted Mufasa dead he could've taken his vast magical abilities, walked up and just DESTROYED him then and there. Scar was clearly an untrustworthy brat since young adulthood -- who thought it was a good idea to give him POWER OVER HIS BROTHER? I suppose traditions die hard, though. but still. Why not destroy Mufasa outright? The pride couldn't step in because Scar has the hyenas at his side and has had them since he was younger to act as a buffer between himself and them? Seriously this whole mark of power reeks of My Little Pony and making magic a canon thing in the Lion King makes absolutely no sense since there's never been magic before (or not so explicit). Ugh, disney what're you doing?Werebereus (talk) 08:37, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I would definitely prefer they keep magic out of the series as well, but I'm coming to accept it. I mean, in the first film, there is definitely a sense of the supernatural, as Rafiki appears to have shaman-like abilities and the lions move on as ghosts in the afterlife (obviously, this isn't the same as having a magic roar, but at least magic isn't completely unfounded in the film universe). At least Disney is tying the roar back to something that's canon, the Great Kings of the Past, which makes me more willing to accept the change, even if it's not preferred. :As for Scar, I'm assuming he covered it up somehow. To be fair, we've already had him try to kill Mufasa multiple times as an adolescent (the cobra incident, the Boma chase, etc.), so I mean, just add this one to the list. xD I do agree that Mufasa would seem like a fool if he didn't banish Scar after something like this, but I'm thinking that the show will explain exactly what happened and how the pride found out, if that is the case. :Maybe the reason I don't care as much is because the sequels have already ruined the first film for me. Whenever I watch it, I just pretend that the sequels don't exist, so if I don't like this show, I'll just do it again. xD I'd still give the show a shot, though. Don Hahn is involved, and it looks like they're trying their best to capture the spirit of the original, even if the way they're going about it is a bit questionable. --'Honeyfur' 15:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Well I hope they make some major changes before the final cut. *Kion's cutie mark needs to be axed OR just a manually applied mark on the fur. *WHERE is Kovu? *"The Lion Guard" needs to a new thing instead of tradition. Seriously, they just shoe-horned it in, and even then it's still dumb. It's the KING/QUEENS job to fix problems, not the guard. *NO MAGIC. GET RID OF THE MAGIC. Ugh.Werebereus (talk) 19:29, August 22, 2015 (UTC)